Battle Cry of the Martyrs
by The Queen of Asgard
Summary: 3 years after the Battle of Chicago, Hazel and her brother Zach are struggling to make a living, but after finding a Camaro in a junkyard, they wonder if their luck has finally started changing for the better. What they don't expect is to be dragged into the calm before the storm with time running out to find salvation. Pre/During/Post-AoE, Bee/OC, later Optimus/OC
1. The Graveyard

The Graveyard stood quiet and empty, eerie under the cold white light of the full moon. It was nearly bright enough to see but that didn't stop the two people from carrying large flashlights. The landscape might have been the face of Mars, holes covered by shadows and metal but the two knew the area well enough to keep from slipping and crashing to their deaths 60 feet below. One large beam swept over the cover of an old rusted out Pinto and then pushed their hood back, revealing a messy ponytail consisting of thin ashy blonde hair and a round face completed by a pair of grey eyes and one ring in the wearer's nostril.

"It's cold," She complained, shoving the hand that wasn't carrying the flashlight into her hoodie pocket, "What do you think you're honestly going to find here, Zach?"

The other figure pulled back his hood to reveal his own set of gray eyes and mop of curly brown hair, "Look, all I'm gonna say is that I saw them bringing in a really badass looking Camaro and I wanna find it and see if it still works. Then if it does, we'll come back tomorrow and get it. Come on, Hazel. Don't be a weenie."

Hazel made a face and then dragged her hood back over her hair, her features falling back into the shadows. Zach did the same and the two continued their trek through The Graveyard. Of course, the Graveyard wasn't what one would expect but a junkyard that specialized in old, broken down beater cars. Sometimes one would find a hidden gemstone within piles of clunkers. Hazel liked to refer to them as "cars with personalities" but Zach liked to call them "cars that you might be able to salvage for old used parts." Zach owned his own mechanics shop in downtown Kenniwick, Washington and enjoyed coming to the Graveyard to scavange what he could...and scope out that he couldn't bring back with him to the shop in the cover of darkness.

"Come on, I think it's this way," He slid down a pile of old bumpers and Hazel followed, picking her way through broken car parts. She wasn't as technically savvy as her older brother but she could book keep like nobody's business, keeping a tidy little job being the autobody's only secretary. Plus, she needed the money for another year of community college her parents weren't willing to cough up and working for her brother gave her the opportunity to get her hands a little greasy during her off time. He taught her nearly everything he knew and she loved him for it. She could change the oil in her car with a blindfold on and switch out a spark plug like nobody's business. What she didn't love him for was his weekly romps in the silent hills of metal.

"Ugh. This is still creepy," She pointed out, nearly tripping over an old car battery. Zach caught her and the two continued to pick their way through the junkyard. Finally, after some time, Zach cried in triumph, shining his light over the cracked and rusted out bodyframe of what appeared to be a 1972 Camaro. He hadn't been lying. He raced over and put his hands on the hood, whistling softly.

"Hello, beautiful!" He crooned, petting the car like it was his pet, "Come over here, Hazel! I promise it won't bite!"

Hazel slunk over to the frame and put her hands on the door. Was it her imagination or did the car vibrate under her fingers? She shook off the creepy feeling and then looked over at her brother who was grinning like a loon, "It's...pretty?"

Zach snapped his head up, giving her a scathing look, "Pretty?! This car is a beast! This car is perfection."

She pried open the door, wincing when the screech of metal echoed through the Graveyard, "It's nice," She admitted softly, "Seat's are comfortable." She put on her best seduction face and patted the cushion next to her, "Lie with me, darling!"

He laughed and tugged open the other door, not even hindered by the squeal, plopping down next to his sister. The two had been thick as thieves since they were little even though they were only half siblings. Zach's mom had passed away when he was 3 and had married Hazel's mom when he was 11, warming to the idea of having a mother again. Shortly after, Hazel had been born and he had been smitten with her instantly, even her obnoxious little quips like not wanting to go wading through a swamp of burned rubber and melted metal. "So...what do you think besides it's..." He struggled with the word, "Pretty?"

She smiled and closed her eyes, "This car feels...like it has history. Someone loved it a lot." She ran her hand over the stick and squeezed it gently, sighing, "Yeah. It's a keeper."

"Do you love it enough to go trudging through the Graveyard at 3 in the morning?"

Hazel opened her eyes and glared, "Hell no! Are you kidding me?! Not even a diamond studded platinum Ferrarri is enough to get me to trudge through the Graveyard at 3 AM!" Opening the door, she got out and brushed off her skinny jeans before checking her Converse, "Do you realize what this does to my shoes?!"

"God, you are such a girl, Hazel!" Zach teased as he got out of the car as well, "We'll have to come back when it's light out and get it. Do you think we can get a fair price for it?"

"Zach. Seriously? It's the freaking Graveyard!" Hazel said with a laugh, "And the only reason I went to the Graveyard with you is because if something happens to you and Dad blames me, there is no way in Hell they're even gonna help with my books next semester!"

He nodded and grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, true. Okay, well let's pop this baby open and see what surprises she's got for us!" The two walked around to the front and Zach pried open the hood, scanning the engine with his light. He whistled when he saw what was underneath, "Are you seeing this?!"

"Oh yeah, I'm seeing it and I'm drooling." She admitted, running her eyes over the engine like a hormonal boy with a Playboy, "A high-rise double-pump carburetor? Someone fixed this puppy up! I told you it was loved."

"Yeah, yeah." Zach said with a smirk, "I wonder what such a badass vehicle is doing in the Graveyard?" He then switched over to his best New York Godfather accent, "What's a nice cah like you doin' in a place like dis, huh?"

Hazel snorted and then ran her hand over engine. It was coated with a fine layer of dust from...something, "I dunno. Something is telling me that there's more than meets the eye with this little beauty. So...tomorrow we're gonna buy it?"

"I wouldn't let an opportuinty like this pass me by if it bit me on the ass!" Zach announced, slamming the hood, "Come on little sister! Homeward bound with happy thoughts in our mind!"

The two began to scramble over cars and junk like they had the devil on their tail, stomachs full of butterflies like children at Christmas.

* * *

Mac was the stereotypical grease monkey type. Loud, foul mouthed and weighing over 300 pounds, he was basically a thorn in the siblings' sides. He enjoyed driving a hard bargain and unfair ones at that, considering Zach a 'half-ass mechanic' with 'a pet ferret for a sidekick' (a less than flattering way to describle Hazel's long nose and her kohl rimmed eyes)

He enjoyed calling Hazel a ferret nearly as much as he enjoyed spitting into clear bottles and belching every two minutes. He also happened to be the long time owner of the The Graveyard (Or as he liked to call it, Mr. Mac's Salvage and Junk) and so the two had to deal with him quite a bit. The next morning was literally no different. Mac sat at his desk, spitting into a Coke can when the sibilings entered, ready to drive a hard bargain. As soon as the two entered, Mac's piggy eyes lit up and he opened his arms out to them like they were his long lost children.

"Welcome back, welcome back." He said with a black toothed smirk, "Did you care to look around or did you and your ferret have something in mind today, Mr. DeMarco?"

Zach marched straight over and put a slender stack of bills on the desk, "Before I even tell you what I want, I'll make it worth your while. I'll pay you 2 grand for this car."

Mac's eyebrows shot up, "Wow. two thousand dollars, huh? What makes this car so fucking special?"

"It's a Camaro, 1972 bright yellow with black racing stripes. I saw it a few days ago while I was scoping out parts for that Impala and I want it. Now are you gonna sell it to me or what?"

Mac pretended to look pained, "I would...but I already have an interested buyer and he's laid 3,000 dollars down in cash for that pretty little piece of machinery."

"What?!" Hazel stormed over to the desk, "Like Hell anyone would ever pay you 3 grand for any piece of shit in your wonderland of rust!"

Mac scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Well, that's what he paid for it. Now if you don't have a counter offer, I really ask you two to leave my office..."

Suddenly, Zach reached into his pocket and pulled out another stack of 100's. "Alright. Fine. I'll pay 3500 for the car. Now do we have a deal?"

Mac snatched the money from Zach's hand, counting it out carefully before spitting into his Coke can, "Alright kids. You've got yourself a deal. But I'm gonna have to ask you to move the vehicle yourself. Our trailer's been acting funny and I just don't have the time to fix it..."

"Fuck you, Mac." Hazel snarled, "You're nothing but a two bit crook."

"Hey now, Little Miss Sunshine, I'm just an honest man trying to do some honest work. No need to get angry with me. I'm a man of God, honest." He crossed himself and smirked at the two, "Now, if that's all you need, I'd suggest you leave. I'm sure you know where the car is, Mr. DeMarco?"

Zach scowled at the overweight man but then wrapped an arm around Hazel's shoulders, "Come on. Let's go load up."

The two walked from the old office building and through the wasteland of cars, having to backtrack twice to find the old Camaro. In the daylight, Hazel didn't think this car was worth 3500 dollars but she had learned at a young age to never question her brother's motives. He scoped out the car, trying to figure out the best way to remove it from the junk pile before finally trekking back towards the office trailer and coming back with the mechanical winch that would carry their new car to the bed of their giant truck. After some fighting with the controls, they managed to get the yellow Camaro from point A to point B with little damage to the body itself.

When they were finally in the car and settled against the old matted seats, Hazel looked over at her brother, furrowing her brow.

"3500 dollars?! Really Zach, what were you thinking?" She demanded angrily, "That's like...two months of my salary!"

He flashed her a knowing grin and then nodded towards the open road, "Do you remember the big battle that took place in Chicago three years ago?"

Hazel nodded. The legendary battled between the Autobots and Decepticons had broken the shaky alliance humanity had made with its metallic guardians after destroying nearly half the city. She now knew that all were hunted down by the government and anyone who reported one would be rewarded with a hefty sum of money...and anyone found hiding one would suffer a lifetime in prison. And not cushy prison either. The kind where if you dropped your soap, you would become someone's bitch, "Yeah, I remember."

Zach jutted a thumb back towards the car, "The symbol on that thing's side? It's rusty and a little hard to make out but I'm sure as hell someone stuck an Autobot logo on the side of this car. I mean...what if it's an Autobot?!"

"We turn it into the government and get our money back tenfold," Hazel explained calmly, brushing her bangs out of her face, "Come on, Zach. An Autobot? Really?"

He shrugged, "Well...maybe..."

"Probably someone just stuck a decal on the car and when they outlawed any contact with the Transformers, the person thought it best to throw it in the Graveyard!" Hazel explained, feeling solid in her reasoning, "I mean, an Autobot? In Kenniwick? These things just don't happen."

"Well, I say we take it back, fix it up a little and see what we can find." Zach said as they took the I-5 exit south. Exit 164 took them to the industrial side of the city, the clawed hands of naked branches gripping the gun metal grey sky. Finally, they pulled up to the autobody shop, "DeMarco Repairs and Collision Damage" and Hazel hopped out, shoving her hands into her pockets, still eyeballing the car suspicously. Did she expect it to jump out at them and go on a rampage?

"Just a stupid old car," She mumbled, running her hand along the flaking yellow paint.

If only she had been right.

* * *

**Hey guys! No, I'm not quitting Testing Her Metal. I just wanted to do an original Transformers story and sort of a prequel to Age of Extinction. There are so many unanswered questions that we didn't get to see because of Michael Bay's new casting choices. Well...I decided to fill in the blanks with some ideas of my own. **

**As always, reviews are appreciated and all reviewers get a free virtual puppy and hugs from the author! *hugs* Also, as always, I am doing a little "contest" as an incentive for people to review. The 10th reviewer gets a cameo in the story! (Yay!) This will also happen for the 50th and 100th reviewer so if you want to see your character, make sure you leave the good, the bad and the ugly!**

**Feeling sleepy, **  
**Queenie**

**Transformers (c) Hasbro**  
**Hazel and Zach DeMarco (c) The Queen of Asgard**


	2. Awakening

_"And I can't, hesitate, no more, no more, it is our fate, I'm yours!" _Fingers grazed the strings of a ukulele as Hazel strummed and mumble-sang one of her favorite songs. Zach brushed her feet off the table and plopped a plate of food down in front of her before sitting across from her only to peer into the transfixing gaze of the open laptop, spilling green beans in his lap. He swore softly before glancing over at Haze who was still plucking an C, G, F, A minor mantra that was really starting to get on his last nerve.

"Hazel, put down the damned ukulele! It's dinner time!" He snapped, brushing the green beans off his lap into the paitently waiting mouth of their dog, Morton. The dog snapped up the beans like a steel trap and then looked up at the siblings with droopy brown eyes in the hope that he would receive more spilled treats. Zach shooed the mutt away as Hazel dropped the musical instrument and picked up her fork, his eyes going back towards the computer screen, "Look, if we fix up the car it could actually be worth something, even if it's not an Autobot."

Hazel swallowed her potato and pointed her fork at her brother, "You do realize that we poked around the car for an hour and the only thing we have to show for it is a busted radio, right? Even if this car was an Autobot, it's rusty as hell and probably is dead. It's not looking hopeful, bro. We might have to put your scandalous dreams on hold for awhile...unless they're the ones about the mechanic's brothel." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and pulled her phone out of her pocket, scrolling through her feed on Facebook.

Zach rolled his eyes and leaned his elbow against the table, "I'm telling you! All we gotta do is crack this thing open and if it is an Autobot...we can sell the parts to that KSI thing or something..."

Hazel scowled and stabbed her overdone chicken, snarling as she took a bite out of it, "And then maybe all our dreams will come true," She said sarcastically, "This thing...this car isn't even working! Mac totally scammed you, Zach."

"No, I know in my heart that this thing is big." Zach said, grabbing his plate. "I'm gonna go tinker. You're more than welcome to come with me." He stood up and walked out to the main part of the garage. It was silent inside, the other workers gone for the day and Zach sat down and furrowed his brow at the Camaro. He smirked when he heard Hazel's plate clinking against the table and a strum of the ukulele.

"I'm just gonna watch you and eat my dinner," B chord, "Don't mind me."

"Wasn't going to," He muttered, grabbing his ratchet and tugging the bumblebee yellow cover of the car. Putting down the ukulele, Hazel began to gnaw on her chicken, watching her brother peer into the car's engine with a flashlight, "I just don't understand why something this nice would be in a junkyard! You saw this engine, right?!"

"Um...Yep."

"Oh wait...I think there's something in here...hold on..." Feet left the ground as Zach attempted to snag something from between the radiator and the engine itself. "I think it's...what the fuck is this?!"

Suddenly, with a screech of metal, Zach was thrown backwards and Hazel was instantly on her feet, chicken still hanging from her mouth like a dog with a bone. The car began to move and both siblings watched in horror and awe as the Camaro transformed, finally facing them. He was huge with the same bright yellow frame as his car counterpart with a black trim.

"Holy shit..." Hazel breathed, taking the chicken slowly from her mouth, "Uh, Zach..."

"I see it," Zach held up his hands in the universal 'easy there' gesture, his grey eyes wide and scared, "Relax there, we're not gonna hurt you, I promise. I'm Zach and this is my sister Hazel. You're safe."

The robot didn't seem convinced. He suddenly pulled a black face mask over his bright blue optics and his arm flipped over into a deadly looking cannon. It made a noise like a growl and Zach cried out when he felt the heat from said gun. "Whoa! Not gonna hurt you!"

He took a step back and his foot collided with the small boombox they used in the shop. Two Door Cinema Club's "Something Good Can Work" began to blast through the shop. The homicidal robot seemed to lose his ground for a moment, tilting his head as if he was listening to the music. "Okay, that's something," Zach mused, dropping his hands slowly. Instantly, the robot was back on guard, pointing his gun at the man, "Maybe not!"

"Hey!" Hazel cried, catching the robot's attention, "I can play music! Would you like that?" She slowly picked up her ukulele with her greasy fingers and with shaking fingers played a chord, "Do you like that, huh? Music soothes the savage breast! We're not gonna hurt you big guy!"

From somewhere inside the robot's chest, something that sounded like an off key and static ridden rendition of "Demons" was struck up. Hazel grinned in spite of herself and began to play along softly, "Good choice," With a smile, she approached the robot. Instantly, Zach had her arm, his face pale.

"Dude. Don't touch it." He hissed, "What if it's a Decepticon or maybe it wants to kill us cause we're human too..."

Hazel shrugged her hand out of his grasp, "You're the one who bought him! If we're gonna have a Transformer in our garage, might as well know if it's friendly or not." Pushing forward, she held out her ukulele, "What's your name?"

For a moment, he tried to put together something from the radio but each time, the noise became distorted and made them wince. Hazel threw her hands over her ears and winced, "Okay...what if we just call you...Sparky?"

The robot seemed to shake his head, making disgusted noises, "Uh...Autobot?"

Again with the head shaking. Zach finally swallowed his apprehension and stepped up to stand beside Hazel, "He kinda looks like a Bee, don't you think? With his coloring and whatnot."

The robot seemed to do a happy little dance and the siblings laughed softly, "Okay, Bee it is." Zach looked at the garage door and pursed his lips, "But what are we gonna do with him?"

"Zach, we can't turn him in. Look how sweet he is," Hazel crooned, nodding towards the metal robot, "Can we keep him? Please?" She gave him her infamous puppy dog eyes and he finally sighed and rolled his eyes.

"For now. We can try and fix him up and maybe send him on his way." He looked back at the Autobot, "Lord knows what'll happen to us if the government finds out he's here."

Hazel grinned, "Awesome!" She looked back up at the big guy and made a face, "Alright Bee! We've got some ground rules if you want to stay. First of all, you have to stay in your car form whenever the garage is open! Or when it's closed. Better yet, you should only do the whole transforming thingy when we tell you it's okay."

Her big brother nodded, chiming in, "If we come home to find the shop in ruins, we're kicking you out, understand?"

Bee nodded and just as soon as he had transformed, he changed back into his car form, making the two blink in surprise, mouths open in shock, "That was easy," Hazel said dumbly, "Okay...so we have an Autobot in our garage, what else is new?"

Zach turned to Hazel, his eyes sharp and serious. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he looked her dead in the eye, "Hazel, you realize if we tell anyone about him we can get in a serious amount of trouble, right?"

She nodded quickly, "Of course I realize that! Like I'm gonna tell anyone."

"I'm serious, Hazel. Not even your Mom or Dad." Zach stuck out his hand, "You have to shake on it." She reached for it but the glare he wore on his face meant something more than a simple handshake, "The Banana Splitshake."

The two worked out an elaborate secret handshake that Bee watched with mild interest before Zach walked back into the kitchen to grab a couple 'seal the deal' beers, only for special occasions. Hazel's eyes never left the car.

"So...you're an Autobot, huh? That sucks the government issued you guys to be war criminals...well, you and the Decepticons. I mean, I couldn't imagine helping out an entire race of people and then being spat on. Must suck, I mean...seriously, that sucks." She sighed and plopped down in front of the car, still plucking on her instrument, "Why did you not speak to us? Are you injured? What happened? I'm sure you've got some tales to tell."

The car, for the most part, remained silent but Hazel swore she could hear it sigh. Zach came back out and handed her a beer before plopping down next to her, swallowing deeply, "So, you guys best friends now or something?"

She shrugged and instead sipped her drink, wincing at the heady bubbles, "Not really. He won't talk to me."

Zach cocked his head and then stood up, opening the door with a squeal. He winced and then hesitated to sit down in the seat, "I don't know if I can knowing this thing is a living, breathing piece of machinery."

Hazel chuckled and pulled the passenger side door open, "Thanks for having seats, Bee." She plopped down and then started fiddling with the dashboard, "Hey, radio's completely fried. Looks like something shot it and then poured battery acid over it." She motioned to the wires sticking out and the fried electronics, "You don't think that this is his voicebox, do you? He tried to play that song. Maybe that's how he communicates."

The car whirred happily and both jumped when they heard it, "You know, you might be onto something, Hazel."

With a swig of her beer, she made a face, "Always knew I was a genius. Got any spare radios?"

"Negative. We're gonna need a soldiering iron to get this thing out of here...and even then, I've never put a radio into a freaking robot before! What if I do it wrong and he sings the Russian National Anthem for the rest of his unnatural life?"

Hazel snorted at the idea, "Poor Bee. Don't worry. I'll make sure that he installs the radio right." She looked over at her brother with a grin, "So...Radio Shack tomorrow?"

"For sure." The two tinkered with Bee long into the night, trying to figure out the long list of things wrong with Bumblebee, trying to coax any other information out of him about what he had been through but the Autobot remained silent.

* * *

"Radio's here!" Zach sang, catching Hazel's attention from her desk, her grey eyes sparkling.

"You got it?! Rad! Come on, let's see if we can figure out this bad boy." She scooted back and jumped up, brushing off her jeans and racing over to the Camaro, "he's been quiet all day...but thankfully, nobody's been in except for Jason." Jason was a friend of hers from high school who had dropped off his Jeep earlier that week for some shock replacements. He hadn't even batted an eyelash at the bright yellow Camaro in the corner.

The two quickly jogged over to the Camaro and Hazel nearly flung open the door, "I'm sure he's got plenty of interesting stories and he can tell us what happened..."

"What are you talking about, my dear girl?" A voice rang over the Led Zepplin that rang through the shop. Both looked up to see an individual standing at the hood of the car, giving them a wry smile. He appeared to be of Asian descent and was wearing a business suit...although it had many Eastern traits about it. His dark black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and he stood straighter than any other person either sibling had ever seen. Hazel's heart leapt to her throat.

"Uh, sorry sir. Can I help you?" Zach asked, wiping his hands off on his pants.

His eyes flicked from sibling to sibling, "I apologize for the intrusion but I was the counter party for the purchase of that vehicle. Is there any chance that I could purchase it from you? I was so distraught when I found out that Mr. Huesby sold that particular Camaro. My uncle had one just like it and it holds many fond memories. How much would you like for it?" He pulled out a wallet and both glanced at the handsome wallet before glancing at each other.

"The car's not for sale." Hazel said firmly, crossing her hands over her chest, "You can't have it."

"Hazel," Zach chided softly before turning to the man, "I'm sorry sir but my sister is right. The car isn't up for sale. I'm sorry for any hostilities I may have instigated there."

The man waved his hand dismissively, "None at all, young man. Believe me, you would have known. But in all honesty, I do need this car. I am willing to pay any price, money's not an issue, I can assure you of that."

Hazel stepped up and glared right at the man, "Look pal! My brother might be civil but I can assure you that I'm not. No means no, so you can go take a hike, okay?" She then turned on her heel and leaned against the hood of the car, challenging the man in a "come-at-me-bro" type of manner, "Not interested! See you later, aligaitor!" She waved at him and sneered before the man looked from brother to sister and bowed.

"Good day, DeMarco family." With that, he turned and left the building, the two siblings watching him go. When they were convinced he was gone, Zach turned to Hazel, eyes flashing.

"Seriously?! Could you have been any more suspicious?! The guy is probably gonna call the freaking CIA or something on us!" He snarled, "How stupid can you be?!"

She got right in his face and pointed a finger at him, "Just because you're gonna be all nice doesn't mean I have to be. Get off my back, Zach! You're not Dad!" With that, she turned on her heel and flounced back to her desk, "You figure out how to put the radio in because I'm not gonna help you with jack shit anymore!"

With a sigh, Zach turned around and grabbed a soldiering iron, ready to get to work.

* * *

**So...since the person that got the 10th review actually was anon, so I decided that if she doesn't respond, Bruised Tulips, you're my lucky winner! PM me about creating a cameo character for the story. **

**And thank you all for the amazing words of encouragement and...things. They mean a TON to me. I'm debating whether or not I want this to crossover with my other Transformers fanfiction but it won't be for awhile so standby on that. We're kinda getting the meat and cheese right now so stay tuned! **

**Jamming to Pandora, **  
**Queenie **

**Transformers (C) Hasbro**  
**Hazel, Zach (c) The Queen of Asgard **


	3. The CIA

Several days wielded no fruit of labor when it came to the Autobot's radio voicebox. Hazel knew this quite well since she was the one who had taken it on herself to sit in the car's cabin, fiddling with the console until she would throw her tools across the garage in frustration. Bee's nervous hums and clicks would bring her back and she would shake her head, blush at her childish demeanor and would skulk over to where her tools lay before going back and begin the process all over again.

"How's it going?" Zach asked one cool night, sipping on a cup of coffee slowly as he watched his sister struggle to connect two wires together, her forehead sweaty with concentration. She turned her stormy grey eyes to meet his; her death stare just about terrifying enough to make Hell freeze over.

"I don't want to talk about it," She grouched, swearing softly under her breath, "Why the hell is this so difficult?!"

"Because he's a robot." Zach explained with a smirk, dragging a chair over the concrete, "Did you get any calls earlier today from someone named Grant Becker? I guess he wanted to drop a car off at the shop today but I hadn't heard anything else. No make, no type, no nothing. I thought maybe you talked to him."

She shook her head and her face brightened when she finally hooked the two wires back together, "Boom! Score one for me!" Dragging her hands over the console, the bright new radio gleamed like a diamond in the desert of rust and matted metal. It even had Cerberus radio which she had quickly explained to Bee as she screwed it into the place the old radio had been, "If you would have told me a year ago that I was going to be fixing radios on Autbots, I would have seriously thought there was something wrong with you."

Zach laughed and sipped on his coffee, "Wanna take a break? Go catch a movie?"

She shook her head, "Nah. You go on without me if you like but I really wanna finish this. I mean, all I have to do is finish doing this wiring and then I have to program it and that should only take a few minutes, God willing." Suddenly, her sharp tipped screw came into contact with the palm of Hazel's hand and she jumped in surprise, "Also, wear gloves. That's the third time I've done that today."

He laughed again and then slid into the passenger seat to observe her work, "It looks like you've got the wiring down pretty well," He noted, "And the screws aren't too tight, right?"

"Of course not! I mean, all I've been doing is following the instruction," She pulled out a small but thick booklet and showed it to him, "See? Not too difficult."

Smirking, Zach asked, "So how come it's taken you five days to put this in?"

Hazel arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips, "Someone is asking for a screwdriver up their nose. And to answer your question about the Grant dude, no. I didn't. I got a call from the tax lady, from some kid who called the wrong number and one Mr. Colin Fire..."

"Colin Fire, huh? Did he say what he wanted?"

Hazel rolled her eyes, "He was the same guy who wanted Bee, remember? The guy who came into the shop and seemed all butthurt about not getting the car?"

"He didn't seem butthurt. I think you're imagining things, Hazel. What did he want?"

"Offered us 140 grand for the car."

Zach's mouth nearly fell into his coffee, "Don't take this the wrong way, Bee, but if you weren't an Autobot, I probably would have sold you."

Bee's hydraulics seemed to sink slightly and Hazel shot her brother a look, "Seriously? Dude, this car is...sensitive!"

"The point is, we're not selling Bee. We know he's safe here but if someone sees him and calls that stupid hotline, we're done for. They'll kill him and then probably torture us! They'll probably think we know where the rest of them are at..."

Hazel finished the wires she was connecting and turned to face her brother, "You do realize this is the secret of a lifetime? Even if it means that we could be carted off to some Autobot sympathizer's concentration camp, I would rather stand beside something that has helped us as a species than stand with those who have turned their backs on them. Don't you?"

"Of course I do, but that's not the point..."

"Of course it's the point, Zach. You know that's the point. If you're not willing to make it, might be a good time to break it." Hazel snapped, screwing the radio front into place, "Hand me that socket."

He did as she requested but instead grabbed her wrist instead, making her look at him, grey to grey, "Hazel," Zach said quietly, "You and I are in this together. No matter what, I want to keep you safe and if that means giving up this secret, then so be it. I want to watch you _live_, Hazel, and I have a feeling this secret might burn us up alive."

She softly removed her grip from her brother's, "Yeah, I guess you're sorta right," She murmured, flicking on the power switch, "Okay Bee, I think I got this thing working. Try it out and see how it feels."

With a hum that turned into a roar, Katy Perry's "Roar" blasted through the speakers, making both siblings cover their ears and grin at each other, "I THINK YOU DID IT!" Zach yelled over the noise. Hazel furrowed her brow.

"WHAT?!" She shouted, trying to figure out what her brother was saying.

"I SAID I THINK...NEVERMIND!" The music was turned down and they took their hands from their ears, eyes sparkling with happiness, "I didn't think that it was actually gonna work!"

"Well it did! Score for Hazel: a million!" She punched the air and accidentally connected her fist with the roof of the car, making her hiss in pain, "I meant to do that."

"Sure you did. Come on, dinner's on me!" The two started chatting idly about dinner plans, each glancing back at the now working Autobot. grinning all the while. Finally, they settled on Olive Garden and went their separate ways to get ready for the evening's celebrations.

Hazel's room was a modge-podge to old musicians, books and a small 16" TV in the corner. Her bed was unmade and the carpet was a disaster. She wouldn't have it any other way. Putting on her favorite album, The Beatle's Abby Road, she grabbed her little makeup bag and decided if she was going to be fancy, she would go all out. She slipped off her gross, holey jeans and slid into a nice flowing shirt, dark wash pants and boots before grabbing her favorite leather jacket from a peg behind her door. Humming along to "Maxwell's Silver Hammer," She dabbed some cover up on the worst of her pimples and lined her big eyes with khol, when suddenly, her world came crashing down around her.

The front door to the little home add on was rapped upon and Hazel decided to take the caller. She walked downstairs, pulling her hair out of its messy bun. Someone was looking in through the small glass window. Hazel furrowed her brow. This person was dressed in a nice suit with dark blue accents and wore her hair swept back in an elegantly pointless French Twist. Hazel opened the door and leaned against the frame, eyeing the woman, "Can I help you, Ma'am?"

The woman gave Hazel a tight lipped smirk like she knew something Hazel didn't, "Hello. Is this the DeMarco residence?"

"Who wants to know?"

The woman cocked her head to the side slightly, still smirking at the younger woman, "I'm Agent Kay Walker, I'm with the CIA. Now, if you would just show me in..."

Hazel blocked the door, glaring at the woman, "Like hell I am. Where are your search warrants? I have a right as an American citizen, you know. Now leave before I call the cops."

Her smirk turned into an all out sneer, "Young lady, I have 40 trained SWAT team members surrounding your garage. I'd suggest you let me in...unless you want to be subjected to fines and or arrest."

"Not until you tell me what you want." Hazel wasn't backing down. She knew exactly what this woman wanted.

"We were tipped off there was an Autobot at this location. Now, as good, law abiding citizens, I have just as much reason to doubt as the next person but while you're standing in my way, threatening me like I'm some vagrant off the street, I now have my reasons to believe you might be harboring a war criminal."

Hazel scowled but allowed the woman to pass. She was followed by eight or nine armed men in combat gear. They were here for blood. Hazel bit her lip as Zach came racing into the kitchen, his hair a mess. "What the fuck is going on?!" He demanded, flicking his eyes from the woman back to Hazel, "Who is she?!"

"Some CIA fucker," Hazel snarled, "She made me let her in."

"I don't understand why the CIA would be here," Zach mused loudly, trying to catch the woman's attention as they followed the troops into the car garage, "What do you think we possibly have?! I'm a mechanic. I can't have a Transformers here, I have a reputable business to maintain, a steady stream of customers..."

"The name Mac Huesby ring any bells?" Walked asked, pulling out a small business card which she promptly put into Zach's hands.

"Yeah, he sometimes helps me out with parts and shit," Zach explained, pocketing the card, "Why?"

"He thought there was some strange activity going on. Perhaps you purchased an Autobot and didn't even realize you did as such," Walker said, still walking slowly amongst rows of cars, "He said that you two bought a bright yellow Camaro from him. Not too uncommon for these parts but he also said that you paid him 3500 dollars which seems like quite a big chunk of cash for such a little car, don't you think?"

"The car had sentimental value," He explained quickly, "Our dad used to have one when I was growing up and I really wanted one. When I saw that one, I knew I had to have it, y'know? Sentimental value."

"I'm sure," Walker didn't seem convinced, "You do realize the punishments for harboring Transformers, right?"

"Yes ma'am," Zach responded, "Fully aware of them."

The smirk came back, ugly and red against her pasty white skin, "Then I don't have to tell you what will happen if that Camaro turns out to be as such." She got really close to the siblings and glared, "If I get my way, I'll lock you both up for so long, you'll forget what the sun looks like!"

"Ma'am?" A man called, catching the agent's attention.

"Yes, what is it?" She snapped impatiently.

"Uh, we've got a pinger on the Camaro..."

"BEE, RUN!" Hazel screamed as all hell broke loose. Bee instantly transformed and between shouts of confusion and anger, Zach heard Walker screaming something about Bumblebee. Bullets riccoched off of his armor as he fired a round at the group of humans who went flying like toys. Bullets nipped at their feet as Zach grabbed Hazel,two managing to race to the desk where they slid over the top and dove behind the metal and wood, the screams of the men who were thrown about echoing through the garage.

"CALL FOR BACKUP!" Walker roared as the firing stopped. She was the only one who didn't seem to be injured and stormed over to the desk. However, what she didn't know was that in the bottom drawer, right next to the ancient adding machine was something that was near and dear to Hazel's heart. Her Sig P938 9MM was ready to rock and roll and she wasn't hesitant to shoot the woman who had threatened her new family.

She stood up and watched as Walker's eyes registered shock and horror before her face curled up into a sneer, "Go ahead, pull the trigger. It'll just add jail time. I think you're now looking at about...four lifetimes, Miss DeMarco."

"SHUT UP!" She roared, the gun shaking in her hand. Walker was getting closer. She could tell that Hazel didn't have killer inside of her, "You come in here and you threaten my brother and you threaten me and then you have the audacity to try and kill my friend?! No..."

Hazel attempted to fire the gun but Walker was already lunging across the desk, grappling for the gun. Zach managed to roll out of the way and grabbed a black crowbar under the desk...for some reason, Hazel hid a crowbar and a gun...and snuck up behind Walker who was trying to point the gun at Hazel and squeeze the trigger. Zach waited for the perfect opportunity before suddenly whacking her on the head. Her grip went slack and she crumpled to the ground like a doll. Hearts raced as both looked towards Bee who was standing in the midst of unconscious and bleeding men in uniforms. "Oh my God...Hazel, what did we do?"

Hazel jogged towards Bee, "We are in serious shit. Come on, we need to get out of here. Can you get us to the highway? Maybe we can go south..."

"I'm sure they already know that their operation went south..." Zach mumbled as he grabbed his wallet off the counter, "We do need to go though. Look, I have a friend in Roseburg, Oregon. She might be able to help us out. Hopefully, she won't freak out too much..."

"It's better than nothing," Hazel mused, grabbing her purse, "But I have a feeling it's not gonna be a cakewalk out of here."

Bee transformed and the two walked over and Hazel hesitantly opened the car door, pursing her lips, "We can't come back, Zach."

"It's just a sacrifice we're gonna have to make."

She nodded and slid into the car, inhaling the sharp smell of old car and oil. She knew this. She had grown up with it. It was like running away from this life and beginning a new one. Hazel would be the first to admit she was terrified but she sure wouldn't be the last. The car revved beneath them and the garage door opened, the Camaro flying down the street. Each turn he took made Hazel's stomach churn and every car they passed made her hold her breath. That's when she heard it. The unmistakable hum of helicopter blades.

"They're chasing us!"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I felt like this would be a great place to end for today!**

**Holy shit. I am BLOWN away by all the feedback I've been receiving on this story! Honestly guys, you flatter me so much and it makes me super excited to write and write for you. I'm glad you're enjoying Martyrs! If you're not, let me know in a polite, honest manner and I will address as such!**

**Drinking apple juice, **  
**Queenie**

**Transformers (c) Hasbro**  
**Hazel/Zach (c) Me!**


	4. Fight or Flight

"Who uses helicopters anymore?!" Hazel demanded as the bright yellow car swerved between semitrucks and cars full of families who laid on the horn as they nearly sideswiped everyone. Zach managed to sit straight up and run a hand through his already messed up hair.

"We've got to get out of here!" He shouted, throwing a glance behind him as Hazel gripped onto the steering wheel and tried to keep her arms from jerking off every time Bee wove between a double wide Silverado and a minivan, earing a big old California howdy from the man behind the wheel of the van, "We need to lose them somehow!"

"Take exit 152! That'll take you towards 101!" Hazel shouted trying to take control of the steering wheel but failing miserably. Suddenly, she heard something pinging off the roof of the car and she screamed sharply, "They're shooting at us now?!"

Bee chirped angrily and sped up, accelerating to the point Hazel was pushed back into the seat. The chopper's blades sounded even louder as he took 152 that pointed towards Gray's Harbor. She closed her eyes and tried to think about anything except the whoosh of air and whine of sirens that had just taken the exit right behind them. Of course they had other guys and those guys had guys and so on and so forth. This was turning out to be the worst day of the siblings's lives.

"They're gaining on us..." Zach warned as the Camaro passed dangerously close to a Jeep on a two lane highway. The trees loomed in the distance, signaling the mountain range between the coast and inland. They had to make a beeline towards those trees. Suddenly, with a large thunk, the Camaro jerked forward slightly, "What was..." Zach's last words were lost as with a boom and a starburst of orange, Bee was forced to transform to keep himself and the occupants of his alt form from being blown to smithereens. He managed to grab Zach as they were careening through the air but Hazel was lost in the space between the air and the unforgiving pavement. Time stopped around him and he barely had time to register where she had gone when he saw a flash of gold and black nail polish out of the corner of his optic. There she was, her arms waving around like she wanted to fly, her mouth frozen in a position of pure terror. He, of course, knew what had happened and he feared it with all his being. He knew what had thrown the bomb. He didn't have long to keep these organics safe.

Bumblebee grabbed Hazel and held her to his chest along with her brother as the three tumbled to the blacktop, the two flying from his reach. Hazel didn't go far but Zach did, skidding across the pavement before landing in a sad, crumpled heap, as Bee helplessly tried to transform. They had messed with his abilities to transform but he knew that Lockdown had that sort of technology. Genuine fear flashed across his face and Hazel's grey eyes snapped up after she had collected her bearings, which, in all honesty, were still pretty messed up. Flicking her eyes to the onslaught of flashing lights, she felt tears sting her eyes as she attempted to stand up, crying out in pain when pain blossomed through her body. It wasn't the sort of pain confined to one area. This was a pain that radiated through skin and bone. However, she stood up and put her hands on Bee's arm.

"Come on," She mumbled, tears pooling in her eyes, "You've gotta get up! Please get up Bumblebee...we have to get Zach out of here..."

_"It's no use,"_ He responded sadly through the radio. Hazel seemed to not understand for a few moments, cocking her head slightly to the side, _"Get outta here...Hazel!"_

It seemed when he said her name she snapped out of her trance and she looked back up towards the flashing lights before taking a step forward and wincing, "I'm gonna help you, I promise." She struggled from his arm and kept a hand on his body, trying to steady herself. The cars stopped about a hundred yards from where they lay sprawled out on the road and she put her arms up as if to protect Bee. Hazel knew that she had guns trained on her but in her pained stupor, she didn't care. "Don't hurt him..." she gasped, trying to keep her voice steady and strong. However, it was no use. Her knees buckled underneath her and she fell to the ground, gasping as the pain overtook her.

Zach opened his eyes to stare into a slate grey sky the same color of his eyes. He didn't remember what happened but he just had a hunch Hazel was in trouble. He managed to sit up, trying to take a breath of cold March air. Groaning, he stumbled to his feet, his body aching like he had just been run over by a tractor as he stumbled towards where his sister had just fallen. Bee didn't notice him but like his sister, had his eyes...or were they something else...trained on the armada of heavily weaponized men and women. He slowly dragged his own broken body to the place where his sister had fallen and stopped beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. They were in this till the very end. He knew that this would burn them up but he never realized it was going to be so soon.

Hazel looked up, her brother's gnarled looking face glaring into the onslaught of police, "If you want to get to the Autobot, you have to go through us!" Zach said in a shockingly strong voice. Hazel managed to stand back up and with the two leaning on one another, managed to make a sad looking human barricade to protect the fallen Autobot. Bee made a crooning noise as one of the cars began to transform. Hazel and Zach watched in horror and in awe as a robot shed his second skin, his green optics burning into the sibling's grey eyes.

"Such pathetic trust," It seethed as it came closer and closer, "For a creature that you barely know." Its arm transformed into a gun and the two watched in helplessness as the Transformer sealed their doom, "Step aside and perhaps I will allow you to live, fleshlings. But I cannot make any promises that your own people will not allow you to do as such."

"No!" Hazel snapped with a surprising burst of energy. The Transformer seemed to arch an optic ridge and then smirk.

"Very well, then you shall die along with the Autobot." The gun began to charge but a sharp female voice rang through the crowd.

"Lockdown! Not them. Move them out of the way. We'll deal with them the way we've been trained." The voice said as another female agent walked out to observe the scene, "Just take care of the Autobot. Break limbs, beat them down within an inch of death, I don't care but make sure that they are still alive."

Lockdown seemed to be annoyed by the female agent but turned his optics back towards the siblings. Hazel was shaking against Zach as he stood his ground, his face and body bloody and bruised, "Very well."

However, during that conversation, nobody noticed Bee who was slowly pulling something from his chest. He kept his eyes trained on Lockdown as the long rod looking thing began to glow in his servos. Suddenly, he lunged forward and grabbed Zach and Hazel, pulling them close to his body as a bright flash of light was emitted and the road to Gray's Harbor was empty once more.

* * *

The ocean waves lapped at the waterlogged sand that surrounded the pristine bay under the sunless sky. It was the off season and streets that were usually full of tourists lay in a peaceful, rain induced slumber, dreaming of summer skies. That was until a massive Transformers and two beat up adults suddenly appeared out of nowhere and scared three seagulls, a loose dog and a sleeping old woman in her hotel bedroom. Zach went stumbling forward and winced as his hands and knees connected with the asphalt. The salt wind whipped at his hair and he looked up, relieved to see the final moments of the sunset before the weak sun dissapeared behind the clouds. He laughed in spite of himself and then glanced over at Hazel who was laying on the ground, her eyes closed.

"Hazel!" He cried shaking his sister. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked around in astonishment.

"What...the...actual..." She began to say but then winced. She looked terrible and Zach looked even worse, "Oww...what happened?"

"I don't know," Zach admitted sheepishly, glancing back towards Bee. However, the Transformer had decided it would be best to again transform, his beat up exterior even worse than before. He was almost scared to approach it. "Come on, let's get up. We need to get to like...a hospital or something."

"No, we can't go. They'll just find us again!" She said, rubbing the side of her head and coming away with blood. "All we need is some first aid kids. I don't know how we're going to use our debit cards or credit cards since they're probably hunting us...God! We're gonna be hunted!" She groaned and leaned against he sidewalk, "Zach, what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna make the best we can and try and get out of here. Why don't we go further up 101 and then backtrack down?"

"No good," She mumbled, "We need to get some money and we need to get in a way that isn't going to attract attention."

"So I'm guessing robbing a bank isn't going to be the best idea in the world." Zach joked slightly. His head was ringing and he wanted to curl up into a ball and crash. Hazel shot him one of her infamous glares and he sighed, noticing that her nose ring had been ripped out her nose completely and was oozing blood. He wasn't even sure if she really noticed or if she even cared.

"Come on, be serious," She responded, "Maybe at like some ATM or something on the city limits? Then we can go hide somewhere for a few hours and then go down back inland? They don't know where we're going."

"True. We could do that. But we seriously need to get some medical supplies. It hurts to fucking breathe." He poked a rib and cried out, "Yeah. That might be broken."

Hazel sighed and then looked down the street, "How far to Roseburg?"

"Um, 9 hours if we drive fast." Zach thought in his head. He hadn't seen his friend in a long, long time and he wondered if she would even help them.

Hazel nodded and then closed her eyes, "Right. First aid, food and maybe some new clothes and hair dye. Sound good?"

"Definitely." Zach responded with a nod as he slowly went over and pulled open the door of the car, sliding into the passenger seat. "Okay, I don't exactly know what we were thinking back there but I'm pretty sure that we're crazy."

"Well, he did save us," Hazel replied, not having to mention what he meant. She couldn't believe she had done what she had done either, standing up to that CIA force and another Transformer, even going as far as to tell him no. "I mean, after we nearly died but whatever. The point is, he saved us."

"Yeah, but how?" Zach asked, trying to pry an answer out of the car. However, the Camaro stayed silent, not even the radio giving him a definitive answer. He sighed as Hazel crawled behind the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition, only to come back with a whine, "Oh no..."

"Shit! Are you kidding me?!" Zach groaned as the car finally managed to rumble to life, "Oh thank God. Maybe we should keep one person in the car and have it running from now on."

"Agreed," Hazel said with a nod. The car rumbled down the sleepy streets of Gray's Harbor just as the streetlights began to flicker on.

The ride through town was quiet and still, the wet pavement glittering under the orange lights as they stopped at an ATM about three miles outside town. It was the furthest thing they found and Zach held his breath, waiting for the ATM to start blaring and declining his card. However, apparently they weren't able to freeze his assets quite yet because he managed to pull out 1,000 dollars before his card was declined and the hum of sirens on the wind made him turn his back to the bank and limp back to the car, the Camaro taking off in a cloud of exhaust. The trees were thick and dense, the headlights of the car the only thing that pierced the blackness. They seldom passed another driver but when they did, the wheels slowed to make sure it wasn't a cop.

"Hey Zach," Hazel said, lacing her fingers with her brother's, "We did good. You did good. You saved me."

He laughed softly and closed his eyes, "Nah, you did good, Hazel. You were so strong and brave."

"Only cause you were with me, goober!" She winced as her road rash came into contact with the seat, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, I don't know what I'd do without my partner in crime!" He said with another laugh and a gasp, "Ugh. We have got to be getting close to a Target or Walmart or something."

Suddenly, something chirped in the cabin, making them jump. With a hiss and the sound of metal changing, the car began to transform around them, grungy seats becoming sleek leather and the rusted paint now gleaming and new, "What the hell just happened?!"

_"Upgrades, upgrades!"_ The radio sang, making both of them jump again, _"Sorry about the...wait...And the...jump."_

"Well, he can talk!" Zach said with a little laugh, "You have some explaining to do, methinks."

_"Later,"_ Bee said in a feminine voice,_ "Sleep now, my pet."_

"Ugh. Maybe after we get that first aid kit." Hazel muttered, touching her nose with a napkin she had found in the glovebox. Zach had pointed out her missing nosering about three hours ago and it was finally clotting enough to the point where she touch it and not cry out, "How much further to Long Beach? I know there's a Walmart there!"

"We can't be too far away." Zach said softly, closing his eyes, "At least I hope we're not. I'm hungry."

"Want me to go in?" Hazel asked, "Out of the two of us, I think I'm the less scary looking."

"Oh, you and your ringless nose are going to go into Walmart?" He asked, scoffing.

"Scarier people go Walmart all the time. You did see that email I forwarded you, right?" She asked with a chuckle. Zach agreed with her softly and they sat in silence until streetlights began appearing and they rolled into Longview, not too far from the Oregon border. It was about 1 AM when they pulled into the Walmart parking lot, Hazel silently thanking her lucky stars that it was a 24 hour store. The parking lot was mostly empty albiet for a few campers and junker cars so she merely pulled up the hood of her jacket and shoved her hands into her pockets, taking about 200 dollars from Zach. She hoped it would suffice and not draw too much attention to her but it was late and people were complacent so she would try it anyways.

Fortunately, the woman at the front counter barely arched an eyebrow when she rang through a jumbo bottle of extra strength asprin, two brand new sets of men and women's clothes, a few different first aid kits and hair dye. Hazel even managed to stop at the all night McDonald's, the smell nearly knocking her off her feet and picked up whatever food she could carry. She then hurried across the parking lot towards the Camaro...only to steer clear when a cop car pulled up right next to her, the window down. Her heart leapt up into her throat when she saw the officer behind the wheel.

"Evening, young lady." The older man greeted in a deep, authorative voice, "How are you doing tonight?"

"I'm actually doing pretty well," She said, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice, "Just leaving. My brother and I were going camping but we forgot some stuff so we just stopped from our all nighter to grab some snacks and whatnot."

"I see," The officer said, peering at her bags, "And where is your brother parked?"

She didn't want to point out the car but she knew she would have to, "He's over there in the yellow Camaro."

The cop trained his eyes towards Bumblebee and whistled, "Wow, now that's a pretty nice car! What are two kids doing with a car like that?"

"It's my brother's," She said quickly, "He's a little older and he works for his own IT company. He makes the big bucks, you know?"

"I see," The cop didn't seem impressed, "And do you mind if I see your recepit for the groceries you just bought?"

She handed him the recepit and he read through it quickly, finally handing it back to Hazel, "And where did you say you were heading?"

"I didn't, but we're heading towards Astoria, gonna go camping, maybe rent a beach house. We've got some friends we might call in the morning...it was a spur of the moment trip, Sir."

"Alright then." The cop cleared his throat, "I just wanted to know what a nice girl like yourself was doing here so late. But good luck on your camping trip." With that, he gave her a nod and slowly drove away, Hazel letting out a deep sigh. She hated lying and she was bad at it. The cop must have been stupid to think she was telling the truth. However, she didn't need to tell anyone that and so walked slowly out to the Camaro, opening the driver's seat door.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Zach demanded as she pulled back her hood to reveal her battered face that was starting to swell nicely. The cop hadn't noticed since she had her back towards the light and had shadows cast on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we just get out of here?" She asked softly, settling back down into the buttery seat.

"Sure Haze," Bee shifted and they were gone, back out onto the cold streets of the Northern coast.

* * *

**So, if you can guess what Bumblebee used to transport them, you get a cookie! You get it right, you get a cameo! Simple, right? And I also want to thank everyone for the overwhelming feedback I've gotten on this story. I went through a pretty bad bout of writer's block but in all honesty, the amount of reviews that I've gotten have blown me away. You guys seriously rock. Thank you. Thanks to all those who are seriously giving their two cents, whether it be good or bad! (Just tell me how I can improve the story instead of just flaming, please!) **

**Again, you guys are awesome. Thank you so much for all your support and love. **

**Until we meet again, **

**Queenie**


End file.
